The human ages
by Beethebean14
Summary: A group of young, new demigods is forced to join together to defeat the past ages of humanity. Based off the Percy Jackson books/ general mythology. Please note that not all characters are mine
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys this is the start of my new fanfiction. It might be quite long because I wanted to build up a storyline. I am writing in the Percy Jackson universe but none of the original characters belong to me. I will try to release chapters every three or four weeks however I want this to be as much like a story as possible, therefore well written and structured, so some weeks I may not release new chapters. Thank you for reading as always and I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Frazer** :

Frazer crouched quietly in the tall grass. To his left sat a small daughter of Ceres in khaki jeans and a purple t-shirt; her large hazel eyes monitoring the three intruders, daring them to attack. Her pale fingers interlinked as she concentrated on thickening their camouflage. Around them the grass started to inch upwards, shuddering slightly in the wind. One of the creatures seemed to detect the movement and let lose a guttural cry, causing Frazer to cover his ears and the grasses around them to rustle angrily. The boy on Frazer's right snorted. His auburn hair dangling in front of his face. "Lillian" he drawled, "I seriously doubt a clump of very angry grass is going to stop three griffins" Frazer motioned for him to shut up whilst the girl glared at him. "Oh and do you have a better plan, oh mighty son of Bacchus" she hissed back. The boy, Alex laughed quietly

"You betcha" he grinned. Frazer pushed them both further down into the grass ,he was not going to let his joker friend reveal their location to the griffins. Glancing up he saw them scanning the grass for any signs of movement. " if you move we're dead " he softly called out to his friends. His first mistake, the griffins picked up on the noise and began to pace towards the grass where they were hiding. Alex's eyes widened and Frazer knew his impulsive hands would be reaching for his gladius. Frazer would have to warn him not to wildly charge but sign language would alert the griffins of their movement and talking from this distance was far to risky. Lilian flattened her self against him as a griffin began to search her area, its eagle eyes on the tall grass. Frazer felt her breath against his ear for what seemed like an eternity then she leaned in to whisper "plan, I'll hold them down whilst you two attack". Frazer nodded mutely. It was a simple plan, but he had to alert Alex, who sat crouched ready to charge when the griffin got too close. If the son of Bacchus did that he'd kill them all. His only chance was to sign. Hopefully the griffin wouldn't see him. Slowly he began to sign, gesturing to Lillian and himself then outlining the plan. Hopefully Alex would get the message. Frazer's sign language wasn't great as he'd only been learning it for three years whereas Alex and Lillian had been childhood friends and learnt it together. Alex was deaf in one ear. And after he'd got his hearing aid they still kept it up for situations like this. Thankfully his friend seemed to understand and a mischievous smile crossed his face. Out of the corner of his eye Frazer saw six giant tendrils emerge from the ground, snaking towards their prey. It was almost time. His hand reached for his own weapon . A modified imperial gold boomerang with a bladed edge, 7 inches of pure curved, deadly metal. He watched Alex flick the end of his gladius impatiently. Waiting for the signal Frazer heard his breathing hitch as a second griffin approached, 3... 2... 1. And they charged. Lillian's tree tendrils burst from the ground, snaring the griffins, binding their wings, beak and talons tightly. They screamed and squirmed, their anguished cries deafening Frazer. Thankfully Lillian had the sense to block their mouths with tendrils before they alerted other monsters nearby. Alex launched himself onto the first griffin with ease , swinging with deadly accuracy at the creatures neck. Vapourising it before it could even try to attack. He turned and grinned at Frazer before rushing to help Lillian. Frazer turned his attention to his own griffin. It growled and lunged at him. Frazer could see its muscles rippling under the bound wings, ready to pounce, The only thing holding it back was Lillian's power and even that was about to run out. Quickly Frazer threw his boomerang, the bladed edge sailing through the air and embedding itself in the griffins heart, slicing right through the beast .Good shot, he thought as he watched the golden dust swirl around him. Meanwhile Lillian was slowly pushing her griffin into the ground, suffocating it under mounds of earth whilst Alex slashed and parried at its feet. However, the daughter of Ceres was tiring quickly from sustaining their camouflage and the griffins' bonds. Her powers faltered and the bonds slipped as Alex cut right into them, freeing the griffin from its imprisonment. It slashed at Lillian, its talons raking into her arm. She sheriked in agony and collapsed to the ground, blood pouring from the wound. Dripping into the damp earth and staining it red. Alex ran towards his friend , shouting something incoherent at Frazer whilst he rushed to help the injured girl.

Frazers boomerang hadn't returned yet so he had nothing to fight with and Alex had gone to help Lillian. He would have to distract the griffin on his own . So naturally he did the stupidest thing he could think of . Running straight at it. The creature certainly looked surprised at his stupidity. And ruffled it's wings in annoyance, like "who's this foolish mortal daring to charge at me" Unfortunately this action sent Frazer flying towards a tree trunk. SPLIT. He hit the trunk with a massive crack. Leaving him dazed and paralysed. He could feel blood seeping down his neck into his shirt. Turning his purple shirt a ghastly shade of maroon. Death by griffin, how wonderful. Stars danced through his vision and the boy winced as he saw the griffin prowl towards his broken body. Frazer saw it raise its talons but was in to much pain to comprehend the odd angle of his wrist He looked down . what he saw made him feel felt lightheaded and sick. Skin hung from odd places and blood Oozed from the wound. I have lost so much blood he thought. CRACK the griffin fell foward its beak narrowly missing frazers shoulder. And imbedding itself in the tree CRACK an explosion of gold dust invaded the boy, as it cleared Frazer glimpsed a grimy girl stood in front of holding up a branch three times her weight in victory, blood pouring from her left arm. her hazel eyes dancing manically. behind her a aurban haired boy was waving his gladdius wildly . " victory" he cried. Frazer managed to smirk at them. But the dizziness incased him and Frazer could feel the blood he hadn't lost rushing to his head. "Argh" he muttered before slumping against the tree.


	2. Chapter 2: my doctor is a theatre major

**Hey guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I switched tenses which some of you may not like but I didn't feel I could right frequently in third Person. In the future I do intend on writing in first person but if it switches between the two I apologise. Thank you for reading as always.**

I opened my eyes to find myself in a brightly lit room with medics bustling around. Oh and a golden eyed girl staring daggers at me. "Frazer I asked you to go on guard duty, not a griffin killing spree " she screamed. I groaned rolling over. Desperately trying to pretend I was still asleep. But it was to late she'd seen me open my eyes. Hence the screaming.

"Not now hazel, imma go to sleep... OW!" I hissed as a slap stung my cheek. Gods of Olympus that girl had a mean slap. I'd just survived getting slammed into a tree and I got that kind of treatment. Glaring I tried to sit up, but my head awkwardly kinda just got halfway before crashing back onto the mattress. Wonderful , how humiliating. Hazel tutted loudly "idiot " she said softly. Hazel was a year older than me, we met just after the war with Gaea finished. And we became firm friends since . She was now seventeen and had been living at camp for three years with frank. I'm pretty sure she thought of me more as a younger brother than a friend as she constantly fussed over me, like now "Do you know how worried we were? " she trilled.

"Um no? How long was I out?"

"Two days, two freaking days" oh crap she must be pretty mad if she got that close to cursing. She still swore about as much as she did when she was 13. Which was to say not much. Best not to talk. So I let her visoucly dab some ointment on my wounds for a few minutes before speaking again.

" did everyone get back ok ?"

She smiled gently "let me think, Alex strolled into camp unharmed helping a wounded Lillian carry a complelty unconscious you, who fended off three griffins , so yes no ones dead" I sighed in relief despite my embrassment, I was just so glad my friends were okay. We'd all made it back to camp.

"Was Lillian okay?" Hazel laughed

"You were out for two days and you ask if Lillian's okay?" She raised an eyebrow and I stuck my tongue out at her in response. Not the most mature response but hey give me a break, I can only feel the top part of my body.

"Belive it or not I actually have no romantic interest in Lillian" I said drawing out every syllable slowly as if explaining it to a child . Hazel grinned "I know, your just fun to tease" Suddenly A brown haired son of apollo strolled over. I shot a lopsided grin at hazel before Turning too face him.

" so doc what's the bad news " my doctor rolled his eyes very professionally and sighed dramatically. Not good traits in a doctor I noted. Typical apollo kids though dramatic and smart. Those kids had it all.

"The bad news, well you broke your wrist, three ribs and possibly fractured your skull, although a severe concussion is more likely. We were scared you'd go into a coma however thanks to the help of ambrosia and some divine intervention you turned out fine"

"Divine what now? " hazel shrugged helplessly.

"On the second day you just started glowing, probably some god decided to help you out"

"Why?"

"Jeez, I don't know, why don't you ask the oracle" she muttered. at it agin with the swearing hazel. Not okay.

" we don't have one" I pointed out. Hazel sighed. Ruffling my hair.

"Frazer you exasperate me" she laughed

"Right back at you golden girl" she rolled her eyes

"Get some rest okay" she got up to leave quietly and went to speak to my overly dramatic doctor. Who just to clarify gave me no form of medicine what so ever. Muttering unintelligible things about unqualified doctors I tried to sleep. Quickly slipping into a array of dreams.


End file.
